A Very Chaddy Christmas
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: The old famous Christmas Tale re-told. Teen actor Chad Dylan Cooper has drove people insane with his selfish acts. Would three mysterious guests from Christmases Past, Present,and Future help him stop his ways? T, for Chad's creative language. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to get us all in the spirit that is Christmas, I came up with a little Christmas themed SWAC fanfic. This is based the popular A Christmas Carol. I won't be copying it just using some of the story's basic ideas. Just to warn you Falling for the Falls never happened in this story in other words Sonny and Chad aren't a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chad's POV**

It would be wrong to say I wasn't in the Christmas spirit, I mean who hates Christmas? I get gifts and I have 3 weeks off work, what else could I want? Though, when little miss Sunshine comes knocking on your dressing room door with a rather unbelievable request it kinda makes you depressed. "Come on, Chad. All I'm asking is one donation. Can't you do that?"Sonny asked me. Donating a portion of my hard earned money to some organization is not one little thing I thought staring at Sonny.

"Let me think about that...uh, no." I replied smirking. Sonny smirked and shoved the petition at my chest and marched into my dressing room. "You do know you're one of the most selfish people I have ever met, right?"

"And, that's one of the things you love about me."

Sonny scowled and kicked me in the shin. I ignored the burning pain and smiled.

"And, you're not denying it now. You're growing."

I playfully put my arm around for her. Sonny rolled her gorgeous brown eyes and shoved my arm off of her.

"Chad, I didn't come here to be hit on, I came here in support of the needy."

I threw myself onto my black leather couch and winked at her.

"Well, I needy some food so, why don't ya go get me a sammich?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and stormed out of my dressing room. _You do realize you made her really mad, right?_ Yeah, but, isn't that one of the many things I'm good at? _Making the one girl who might be into you and not just for your looks mad isn't the brightest thing to do. _How so? _I give up._ Good, I think it's about time you had shut up.

"Hey Chad." My costar/close friend Portlyn came into my dressing room _without _knocking."What do you want?" I questioned.

"Nice to see you too."

"Really, why did you come here?"

"I couldn't help but notice Sonny storming through the studio. So, what did you do?"

"How do you know I had anything to do with that?"

"Well, didn't you?"

Crap.

"That isn't the point."

"What happened?"

"In my defense."

Portlyn sat down.

"Doesn't it always begin this way?"

"Sonny overreacted; all I did was not give in to her whole the "less fortunate needy money" bit."

"You mean you didn't donate anything?"

What is the problem with that?

"No."

Portlyn seemed very shocked about this.

"Chad, what is the problem with you? Why can't you not think about yourself for one minute? Do you even know how many kids won't get a thing for Christmas?"

"Yeah but, I'm not going to waste my money on people who don't work for it."

Portlyn had gone to the door and I had followed her.

"Some people don't have a choice. Have a nice Holiday, Chad."

Before she left, Portlyn quickly hugged me. Portlyn was leaving today for Christmas though technically our last day was tomorrow. I decided I should leave to, it was getting late. I walked to the parking lot and got into my car. I got home 20 minutes later; it would have been 15 if not for the obnoxious Christmas light mania most of my neighbors insist on putting up.

"Hi Honey."I heard my mom shout from our living room as I put my coat up. I went into our living room which was decorated with a 30 ft. tree which had multicolored lights on it, Christmas tree ornaments the size of your freaking head, and if that wasn't enough my mom had set up garlands and lights around every place that could be possible."Um, mom?"I asked.

My mother smiled at me and blushed.

"I know it's not much but, with Jake just being born a couple months ago I didn't have time to plan 8 months before hand."

Yes, you heard right, my mom plans how she decorates 8 months before Christmas. This is very subtle for her, last year our neighbors weren't very pleasant by the fact that we had so many lights in our house that they didn't have to turn on their lights even at night. Due to the early arrival my little brother Jake, my mom was only able to plan 5 months ahead. Yeah, poor mom.

"It looks great, mom."

My mom smiled and briefly pointed to the two checks sitting on the garland infested coffee table."Chad, dad and I have made our checks for the annual charity drive at his agency. You were going to donate this year too, weren't you?"My mom asked. Ugh, not this again. The catering agency my dad owns always does this annual charity thing every Christmas for the less fortunate and everything.

"No, mom, I can't."

"Sweetie, why can't you? It's an excuse every year. What is it this time?"

"I don't have one. I just don't want to."

My mom sighed and frowned at me.

"I hope you know this is very disappointing. I wish you could understand the joy of giving to charity."

"That's it? No making me?" I asked, shocked.

"Honey, your almost 18. If I keep going around and making you do thing, you'll never know the beauty of self guilt." She said.

Not understanding a word of what she just said I went up to my room to go to sleep. It was really late and I was tired. Little did I know I would be getting 3 very annoying visits before the night would end…

**So, did you like it? Let me know when you review. If I get a good response I'll keep going. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Ghost of Christmases Past

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't know that this story would received that well. So, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter for the ghost of Christmas Past. Also, the ghost of Christmas Past will be Skylar Charleston. If you don't know who she is, Skylar is Gina Maxwell's own character from her story called The Academy. Gina will be writing the Skylar's POV and, there will be a notation when, it's her portion of the story she has written. I hope you enjoy this little treat, I'm honored to work with Gina Maxwell and hope if you haven't read her writing(Which you should) that you enjoy it as much as I do. Just for further explanation Skylar is Chad's cousin.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own SWAC and Skylar isn't my own character.**

**My POV**

Once the teen actor got to his room, he couldn't help stare at the photo of Sonny Munroe laying on his dresser. Was it creepy to keep a photo of your sworn enemy on your dresser? Chad knew the answer to that which, is why on the front of the photo frame a family photo hid the picture of Sonny. Though, he didn't want to admit it to his self or the entire world for a matter of fact, he liked the young comedian a lot. Chad sighed once again and slid the picture of his family and him over it. We all don't get everything we want, not even Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. The thing Chad couldn't seem to understand was, why did the thing he wanted the most have to be the thing he didn't get it?

**Hey guys, it's Gina Maxwell! Remember me, that annoying Beta that Amber has? LOL, well, I'm back! And so is Skylar, Chad's cousin from A Tale of Two Matchmakers and my story, The Academy! So enjoy the second chapter, and I'll see you soon!**

"Chad."

"Mom, go away."

"Chad."

"MOM, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."

I sighed and jerked him out of bed. He landed a heap in the floor. "What was that for?" He groaned, with his face still on the floor.

"Chad, get the hell off the floor. Now."

Chad bolted up and stared up at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted with a look of terror frozen on his face.

"To show you what you're missing in life." I said, crossing my arms.

"HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?"

"Chad, I'm the ghost of Christmas past." I said.

"No, you're my cousin Skylar!" He said.

"Actually no. I'm seriously the ghost of Christmas past. Skylar happens to be in Brooklyn right now."

"Well, why do you look like her?"

"We tend to shape shift into people who either influence your life in a large way or into people who scare the shit out of them."

"Well, then you are very accurate." Chad said.

"You're coming with me." I said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A SELFISH SON-OF-A-BITCH WHO NEEDS TO GET A GRIP ON REALITY!" I yelled.

"You can't take me with you!" He yelled back.

"Too late." I said, and the room suddenly changed. We were in a large room with dozens of kids running around. I pointed in the direction of the large Christmas tree in the middle of the room and Chad and I floated over.

Little Skylar and Chad stood, staring at the big glass bulbs hanging on the tree. They must have been at least 6. "Isn't it beautiful?" Skylar breathed, running her finger over them.

"Yes I am." Chad said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Unlike Skylar, he was staring at his reflection in the bulbs.

Skylar crossed her arms. "Chad, I can't believe you!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're so self-conceited." She cried.

"English please?"

Skylar just stamped her foot and left.

I snapped my fingers and the room swirled around us. When we stopped, I saw we were outside of a grocery store. I looked over at the big countdown in the stores window; there were 2 days until Christmas morning.

Little Skylar wandered out of the store, followed by little Chad, who was busily chatting to the two moms, their arms loaded with groceries. "Oh and I also want…" I heard Chad say.

Little Skylar grabbed one of the grocery bags from the mom's arms. "Mommy, if I help you, can I donate some money to the Red Cross?" She asked, pointing the lone man ringing a bell.

Her mom smiled. "Of course honey." She set the bags down in the trunk of her car and then dug through her wallet. She handed Skylar the money. Skylar began to skip toward the donations, but was stopped by Chad.

"I'll be taking this." He said, grabbing the money from her hand.

"What?" Skylar shrieked.

"Yeah. You're in debt to me, and this ought to cover about, mmmhhh, half of it." He sneered.

Skylar grabbed the money from him and skipped over to the donations. The man smiled as she put it in. "Thank you." He said. Skylar smiled and skipped back.

I turned to Chad. "Did you see that? LOOK HOW SELFISH YOU'RE BEING!" I said.

"Alright, I've made some mistakes," He smirked, "But I can change."

I crossed my arms. "Oh, you may say that. But you my friend are going to visited by 2 more ghosts. And if you're mind isn't changed by the end of tonight, something's going to happen to Sonny."

Chad's face turned pale. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?" He shouted.

The parking lot of the grocery store started to disappear. I smiled. "Good luck Chad." I whispered.

And then Chad started to fall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and like this story! It means a lot to Amber! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME!**

**-gina**

** Thank you, Gina. Thanks for reading this story and reviewing, it does truly mean a lot to me, merry (Insert whatever holiday you celebrate).**


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

** Thank you for being so patient with this story. Y'all are way too good to me, seriously, 6 reviews last chapter alone! Thank you for loving this story and reviewing. A few of you asked, what would happen to Sonny? I don't really know, I have an idea or two but, let's hope that Chad's not that stubborn. Thank you again and here is the Ghost of Christmases Present.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Disclaimer dude, I don't own SWAC nor, do I own A Christmas Carol so, leave me alone, okay?**

**Chad's Point Of View**

The parking lot and Skylar started swirl around me as Skylar's voice echoed, "Good luck, Chad." A thousand times, I was swept off my feet as the ground beneath me vanished into a black hole. I was seeing everything happen though, I didn't do anything. What were they going to do to my Sonny? As the world around me spun into the black hole, I was sent tumbling toward the endless black swirl, I wanted to yell but, Skylar was still near me last time I looked. Not a second later the swirling stopped the black hole once there wasn't, the scenery changed to my bedroom. I was lying on my bed, I decided it was all just a weird realistic looking dream and fell asleep.

_Portlyn's Point Of View_

"Good luck; he's being a pain in the ass, Port."Skylar complained. I laughed slightly, we were standing in Chad's room listening to him snore and mumble yell in his sleep, "Sonny, no! Black hole, no!" To be honest it was kind of entertaining.

"Relax, I've known him for 6 years, I can deal with it."I replied.

"Oh, really? I've known him, his entire life, and I still want to kill him."Skylar scowled.

I shook my head as she disappeared into a white cloud escaping out of the room. I took one look at the boy in front of me and sighed, I did have a lot of work cut out for me."Chad."I spoke, shaking him a little. Chad stirred in his sleep still muttering words that didn't make any since.

"Chad."I announced again, louder. Chad sat still, ignoring what I said. Any other day I would have let it slide but, when a ghost wakes you up and takes over your body at midnight when you're on a vacation you don't bend the rules. I put my hands on his back and pushed him, Chad landed hard on the hardwood floor with a very loud thud. Chad sat up and looked very frantic while he stared at me.

"Port? What the hell are you doing here?" Chad yelled. I smiled and helped him up.

"Why do you _think _I'm here?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't know why, that's why I asked you!"Chad yelled.

"I'm a ghost you idiot."I explained.

"But, you're not a big part of my life or scare the shit out of me."Chad replied, dumbfounded.

I glared at him.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm both."I corrected.

Chad nodded and searched around the room.

"What are you supposed to be?"He asked.

How dumb can he really be?

"You just saw the past, Chad, what do you think is next? The future? No, the present, as in now!"

"God, what is wrong with you?"Chad asked, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, the room started to swirl and Chad's eyes grew wide with fear. Chad ran across the room to hide under his desk and he held onto it."Earthquake!"He yelled. I rolled my eyes again as the swirling stopped and we were at Sonny's Apartment. Chad was still in the fetal position.

"There isn't an earthquake get up, you dork."I said. Chad glanced around our surroundings to make sure I wasn't joking then, he got up. We were standing at the front door as Sonny was sitting by her 8ft. Christmas tree on her phone.

"Tawni, I just don't know, I'm leaving at 12 tomorrow, and maybe it would be better to tell Chad after we come back."Sonny sighed. I heard Tawni oppose to this.

"No, you know what? No, I can't, I can't tell him at all. The guys so selfish, I doubt he would even care." Sonny growled. Chad's eyes showed a bit of hurt but, as always it vanished quickly.

"What is she talking about?"Chad asked me.

"Think about it, Chad."I whispered as I snapped my fingers once again we were now at Chad's house in his dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were sitting down at a mahogany table sipping black coffee.

"I just don't understand, how he became this way."Chad's mother admitted to her companion across from her. Mr. Cooper bit his lip and sipped from his mug.

"He's not a bad kid, honey. Chad thinks a lot about himself but, he's done a lot of selfless things."Chad's dad defended. Mrs. Cooper nodded and went back to her paper.

"Do they really think of me that way?"Chad asked, his voice stuttering. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Your selfish, you think a lot about yourself."I sighed.

"I can change."Chad replied. I snapped my fingers and we were back in Chad's room.

"Good luck, Chad."I whispered as I disappeared into a white puff leaving Chad behind very confused.

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end, this is probably the third to last chapter. Thank you for reading, please tell me how you felt about the chapter in a review. Thank you and have a great rest of the day!**


	4. The Ghost of The Future

**Hi, I know, I know, it's been forever and a decade! I'm trying to finish this story up while I still have an ounce or two of Christmas Spirit still in me. Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter, it means so much!**

**Disclaimer: No...I don't own SWAC. If I did, I would be making out with Sterling Knight right now…sigh… (:P)**

**(Ahem, that little side note to my disclaimer was from my ****_dear _****Beta, Gina, just so you know I'm not ****_that _****obsessed with Sterling Knight, just a little bit obsessed:D)**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I heard murmured low voices as I tossed and turned in my sleep, I couldn't make out the voices; I was trying to tell myself this was all a really idiotic dream. I slept for a brief couple of minutes then, I was startled by shoving.

"Chad?" The voice asked in a annoyed tone. I flipped over my side and tried to ignore the voice as familiar it sounded, it was annoying me."Chad!" The voice yelled. I groaned and sat up to look more at the person who was disturbing my sleep. My eyes opened halfway from a fog I was put in after all the spinning and looked at the person in front of me. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes which were currently glaring a hole into me.

"Tawni?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her.

"Yes, Genius. Now that we're done with introductions, can we go? We have a lot of work to do.", Tawni stated. I grunted again, and followed her. Tawni snapped her fingers and the room around us swirled. The transportation took longer then, the previous ones, I guessed because, we were going to the future. My room was replaced with the busy streets of Hollywood, I noticed Tawni walking ahead and I ran up to follow her. As we walked, I noticed various movie posters, I realized where we were. Tawni and I were at a very popular theater where most movie do their premiers, I did however, wonder what we were doing here.

"Tawni, what is the date?" I questioned. Tawni smiled at me as we turned corners.

"September 18, 2011." She replied, quickly. We were in the theater now, apparently, a premiere was taking place. I noticed few faces as we walked, we stopped after a couple seconds, I took a look at the people in the seats in front of us. Finally, I recognized one face; Sonny Munroe was smiling at all the camera flashes with her arm around a guy. The guy had brown hair, was maybe a foot taller than her, and looked also about a year older than Sonny; he smiled down at her as she smiled back at her. I heard the photographers yell something eagerly toward Sonny and that guy and then, he leaned in toward Sonny and kissed her gently on the lips.

I snarled under my breath which, Tawni heard and rolled her eyes. "Who's he?" I groaned.

"Tyler Garner, Sonny's boyfriend and her costar in the movie that is premiering." She answered. I saw Tyler whisper something into Sonny's ear and she giggled loudly, it sickened me.

"This is _her _movie that is premiering?" I asked. Tawni nodded, briefly. My mind flashed back to earlier when Port and I were at Sonny's apartment; that must have been what she was talking about!

Tawni then, snapped her fingers and the swirling began. Once the swirling stopped, we were outside of a church, a very crowded church at that.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Tawni walked ahead and smiled, sincerely."You'll find out soon." Tawni answered. We walked up and I recognized a few people: An older version of all the Randoms excluding Sonny, Mr. Condor, and Marshall. I wondered what they all were doing at a church and why Sonny wasn't with the Randoms.

"Where is Sonny?" I asked.

"Chad, you'll find out a lot of things soon." She answered, annoyed. Tawni and I walked into the chapel, I noticed a lot of people were sitting at pews and the music was something very familiar. I realized then, that this was a wedding and if Sonny wasn't with the Randoms then, that meant that this was _her _wedding. I saw a tall blonde guy leaning against the wall outside of the church, I realized that was me. I didn't understand why I was hiding: Had she not invited me? No, of course she would have, things aren't that bad between us, right?

Reluctantly, Tawni and I sat through the whole thing, I realized the guy at the front that Sonny was walking to was really the guy she had her arm glued to at the premiere earlier. The Pastor was saying the whole, speak now or forever hold your peace thing, when the older version of me outside was about to walk in but, paused and sighed going back to his position outside. Why didn't I go after her? Why didn't I say something? People applauded as Sonny and Tyler walked off together when I looked at Tawni.

"Tawni, what is going on? Why didn't I go after her?"I interrogated. She sat down at a now empty pew and sighed.

"Chad, you don't get it do you?"She sighed.

"Get what?"I questioned, again.

"You don't understand that, it was too late: Sonny is happy, you didn't want to ruin that, you had your chance and you didn't take it! You didn't realize how much you cared about her until it was too late. Let me explain, the conversation you heard between Sonny and I earlier was about this movie she was doing, she was going to tell you but, she's mad at you for being so selfish. Sonny's love interest's part was still open and the director was optioning for you but, you turned it down because you didn't know Sonny would be your love interest. The director then hired Tyler. That's how they met."

"But, I know I like her now, isn't there something I can do?"I asked. Tawni got up and was about to snap her fingers again.

"It's the future, Chad, only you can change it."She whispered and, then the world around us shook and disappeared into a black fog.

* * *

**Short, I know, I'm sorry :). I hope you liked it and please, review. Thank you for reading and reviewing, have nice day!**


	5. The End Maybe

**First off, I am so sorry about the lack of updates, I got sick then, my mom's best friend's mother died and I'm still sick plus school is driving me crazy! This will probably be the last story chapter; next chapter will probably like a thank you AN and such. Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing this story, it means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

I woke up sweating and lack of breathing, I didn't have a clue what had just happened. All I knew was I had something to do. I jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed, and grabbed my keys. I started my car and started speeding ignoring the signs people were giving me, it would have just pissed me off. It was raining and it was freezing, freezing for California that is. My car skidded across the road splashing people as it made its way into the Condor's Studio parking lot. It was pretty quiet as I entered Studio 3 and I ignored the questioning glances Nico and Grady gave me as I raced down the hallway to a dressing room I knew the way to all too well. I knocked on the door but, decided just to bust into it after no one answered for the 5th time.

"Chad? What are you going here?"Blondie asked me. I sighed; I really didn't want to deal with her.

"Where the hell is Sonny?"I questioned hoarsely. Tawni frowned at me and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Lover Boy, she went to the airport an hour ago, why do you care?"She stated.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."I admitted. Tawni threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah, you do, just go."Tawni demanded as she pushed me out the door. I ran to the parking lot and ignored the fact that my shoes were drenched as I jumped in my car. I raced down the streets only to have my car come to a stop in the middle of two streets before LAX. I looked around and my head fell on the steering wheel as I let out a long dreaded groan.

"You have to be freaking kidding me."I mumbled as I slammed the door to my now dead convertible, I just had to go with Eco damn Friendly. I ran down the sidewalk pushing people aside who were now yelling very creative words at me as I splashed my way to the airport. I pushed past more and more people as I looked at each face trying to find the one face that always made me catch my breath. The people started to vanish as a half hour went by and I didn't see her. I came to realize I'd lost her as I sat down next to blonde boy.

"You know if I had been smart I would be holding the girl of my dreams in my arms right now but, I let the only girl I ever truly loved slip through my fingers."I told the guy next to me.

"And you're telling me this because?"The kid asked. The kid had blue eyes that just rolled at me like I was a complete love-struck idiot.

"I don't know, you remind me of someone. I'm Chad by the way."I answered as I held out my hand. The guy looked down at my hand and shook his head.

"Jason James Jackson."He responded.

"Don't let what happened to me happen to you, Jason."I replied.

"Dude, I'm 12."Jason stated, disgusted.

"Oh, uh, sorry."I said.

"Look, I gotta go good luck."Jason replied as he escaped the seat. I put my face in my hands as I sighed deeply. I heard the sound of shoes connect with the hard floors of the airport and I saw a familiar pair of boots through my hands.

"What are you doing here?"The girl in the boots asked.

"Sonny? You're still here?"I asked.

"Yes, and I ask again what are you doing here?"Sonny asked again. I was torn between kissing her or answering her.

"Apologizing."I answered. Sonny sighed as she sat down across from me.

"Go on."Sonny responded.

"I'm sorry about the whole charity thing. Seriously, I'm really sorry about saying all those things."I apologized. Sonny looked up at me with a very confused expression on her face.

"And, you came here just to tell me that you were sorry?"Sonny asked, smiling.

"Uh, well, and I was going to tell you I love you but, if you're happy with just that then, yeah, that is all I came here to do."I mumbled.

"You what?"Sonny asked me. I looked down as I sat next to her and looked at her.

"I love you, Sonny."I admitted. Sonny opened her mouth again but, closed it.

"Uh."Sonny muttered.

"Well, I feel really stupid now."I muttered. Sonny smiled and put her hand over mine.

"Don't, I just..."She began.

"Don't love me back."I completed.

"No, I just need time to think. Chad, this is really weird for me: 24 hours ago, we were arguing about where the studio should put the Christmas tree and now you're telling me that this whole time you were in love with me."Sonny stated.

"It didn't seem that insane in my head."I sighed. Sonny laughed.

"Maybe it's not but, still I need to think."Sonny responded.

"I was hoping for an I love you to but, fine, think."I sighed.

"Chad, I want to mean it, not just say it."Sonny said.

"Sorry, I was just disappointed, I guess."I admitted. Sonny nodded and we sat there for a few minutes.

"So..."Sonny dragged out.

"Where does this leave us?"I questioned. Sonny grinned up at me.

"Just because I don't _love _you, doesn't mean I don't _like _you."She answered. I never thought I would be so happy to hear those words.

"So, does this mean that we're, you know, a thing?"I asked.

"I'll be a part of one if you'll be."Was her reply. I smiled as she leaned in to hug me.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have something to tell you."I said.

_Sonny's Point of View_

"Oh that reminds me, I have something to tell you."Chad said as he reached into his back jean pocket breaking our very tight embrace. What he pulled was a strip of white shiny paper that looked to be an airline ticket."No way."I gasped. I jumped into his arms again causing him to grunt at my sudden weight.

"Just for New Years, Jumpy."Chad laughed. I smiled as I let my arms slip loosely around his arms ignoring the fact I was practically in his lap

"Any other surprises, Cooper?"I asked.

"Maybe one tiny one."Chad admitted, sheepishly.

"What?"I demanded.

"Have you possibly been offered any movie deals?"Chad asked.

"Yes."I replied, confused. What the heck is going on?

"I'm playing the male lead."He responded. What?

"Really?"I squealed. Chad nodded briefly before he leaned down. "Flight 224 to Green Bay, Wisconsin is now boarding."The intercom stated. We blushes as we both got up and he looked down.

"I guess I'll see you New Years."He sighed. I held on tightly to my luggage and nodded.

"Yeah, see you then."I whispered. I walked away only to be grabbed by my wrist.

"Oh, and Sonny?"Chad breathed on me.

"Hmm?"I sighed.

"Love you."Chad whispered before letting me go. I blushed and nodded as I walked toward the door that led to my plane.

_The End_

…

…

…

_(Maybe:))_

* * *

**Review ;) Bye!**

**Love, **

**LouLinaBeverly**

**REVIEW NOW!**

**Love, **

**Gina Maxwell**


	6. The Official End: Trailer And Special AN

**Hi guys! Sorry, this took so long to bring up! As you know, this is the final chapter of AVCC so, I'll be doing a little thank you note and such at the end. But, for now, y'all are going to see a little trailer! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story but, I need all of your opinions. I've been debating a sequel to this story for a while now but, I have such a put together idea of how everything would be like in the sequel that, I kinda couldn't just leave it untouched up there in my brain. I hope y'all enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't been secretly owning SWAC all this time.**

**("Just The Way You Are" By Bruno Mars is playing all throughout this, BTW)**

* * *

_It started with one selfish Tween actor_

"Come on, Chad, all I'm asking for is one donation. Can't you do that?"

"Let me think about that...uh, no."

_But, with a visit from a few rather unpleasant visitors..._

"Chad, get the hell off the floor. Now."

"I'm a ghost, you idiot."

"Yes, Genius. Now, that we're done with the introductions..."

_There came a change that would change him._

"Sonny, I'm sorry about the charity thing"

_And a confession that all of us knew came out_

"Sonny, I'm in love with you."

_But, she wasn't ready_

"Chad, I need to think."

_But, a romance did blossom_

"Just because, I don't _love _you, doesn't mean I don't _like _you."

_They survived the New Year_

_But, can they survive a summer movie?_

"Are you scared?"

"Sonny, please, I do this all the time."

"But, what if they don't like me?"

"Sonny lets be logical, there is no possible way they can't like you."

_A surprise encounter with one very irresistible actor,_

"And, you are?"

"Tyler, Tyler Garner, it's a pleasure to meet you."

_Leaves Chad with questions_

"Okay, I don't know what to say but, um, Ghosts? Why the hell is that guy here?"

_A test to pass_

"It's to see if you truly have changed, Chad, its required."

_Oh, and, fighting for his girlfriend...literally_

"Now, Chad, I want you to punch him as if you really mean it."

"No problem."

_Will the couple we all love survive?_

"You never cease to amaze me, Cooper."

"So, I've been told."

_Or fall_

"Why are you so jealous? You're being ridiculous, it's just a movie!"

_Find out in_

_The Untitled A Very Chaddy Christmas Sequel_

_Coming to a computer screen near you _

_April 2011_

* * *

**Thank you for the 5 chapters, 25 reviews, 1,161 hits, 16 favorites, and 13 alerts, it means so much to mean. Tell me if you guys would like a sequel. I'm also going to hold a tiny little contest. From reading the trailer, what do you think the name of the story should be? PM me(Just so people don't copy or whatever) YOUR own title. If a sequel is wanted then, I'll have the winner be a supporting character in the sequel. Hope y'all enjoyed.**

**Love,**

**LouLinaBeverly**


End file.
